The Cursed Gift
by WriterMerrin
Summary: Hermione Snape fic. A well meaning wedding gift leaves someone confused.


This is a drabble series. Each section is 100 words long. I've only placed dividers where scenes actually change.

Pairing: Hermione/Severus  
Challenge: Broken Memory Charm ChallengeSummary: A well-meaning wedding gift leaves someone confused.

* * *

The first morning Hermione woke up as Mrs. Snape, her thoughts were not of all she had lost in the war but of what she had gained. Taking a deep breath, she savoured her husband's scent, smiled and rolled toward where her hero had slept. She was surprised to find a warm, empty place. Satisfied that he hadn't been gone long, she sat up and coyly called out, "Severus!"

Even more surprising was the cheery smile on his face as he walked in, carrying a tray.

_Cheery?_

"Happy anniversary, love."

_Anniversary? _"Breakfast looks lovely, but what do you mean, anniversary?"

Severus settled the tray over her lap, leaned down, and kissed her nose.

_This is utterly ridiculous._

Hermione had grown accustomed to him with brooding sarcasm or smouldering passion, but Severus Snape did not kiss anyone on the nose.

"I think someone spiked your champaign."

With a look of mock-offense, he picked up a strawberry and raised it to her lips. "One year of bliss with you is more than enough reason to be happy."

"But it hasn't been a year. It's barely been one day." Hermione took the strawberry from his fingers and shoved it into her husband's mouth.

Startled, Severus chewed, swallowed, and immediately contorted his face. "What is this?"

"You brought me breakfast in bed, remember?"

"An idea that has merit, but fruit wasn't my intended meal this morning."

Hermione tried not to be distracted by his narrowing eyes, but he successfully kept her from questioning by placing his mouth over hers. She instinctively opened to him, forgetting for that moment his strange behaviour.

If she gave it another thought at all as he moved the tray away and pulled the sheet from around her, it was that he had obviously been the victim of a prank.

* * *

The second morning of their honeymoon, Hermione awoke early, determined that they should see some of Paris, since all they had seen so far was the view from their window. She had showered, dressed, and was in the middle of combing her hair when she saw in the mirror that Severus was approaching her. Smiling up at his reflection, she again admired his lean body. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Every night spent with you has its own beauty. Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

She dropped her comb and spun to her feet. "Anniversary? Sweetheart? This again? Get dressed. We're going home."

* * *

"But as soon as he had his first bite of breakfast, he returned to normal, just like yesterday." Hermione took a sip of tea and looked up at Molly, hoping for some insight into what was wrong with Severus.

"I have to admit that this does have a familiar ring to it." Molly looked thoughtful for a moment before standing abruptly and tossing some floo powder in the fireplace. "Ginny Potter, come to the Burrow this minute!"

A few moments later, the young lady stepped into the kitchen looking worried. "What's the matter, Mum? Oh, hey, Hermione, how was Paris?"

When Hermione didn't answer right away, Ginny asked. "Why are you back so soon?"

Molly answered. "Apparently Severus has been the victim of a practical joke. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"Mum, you know I wouldn't do anything to ruin Hermione's honeymoon."

"The twins might, but this isn't really their style." Hermione added.

"What happened?"

"Every morning, Severus wakes up thinking it's our anniversary."

The color drained from Ginny's face. "No, no, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't?"

"I believe Ginny has decided to pass on a traditional Prewett wedding gift, but she got it wrong."

Hermione listened as Molly described the five Prewett gifts.

"Although you're much like a daughter to me, I didn't think you needed any of the gifts. I would be happy to teach you the magic playpen if Severus changes his mind about fatherhood."

Hermione blushed. "I'll keep that in mind. But, Ginnny, what went wrong?"

"Mum hasn't taught me the charms yet, and I'd always thought you'd be my sister. Ever since we were at Hogwarts together, I knew the anniversary charm would be one of Mum's gifts to you. Ron would have needed it, but when he was killed…"

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Although she missed Ron, too, she silently thanked whatever grace had led her instead to Severus.

Ginny blinked hard. "When Mum said you weren't getting any of the gifts, I got the twins to help me design a charm from scratch. I guess instead of 'never forgetting,' we made it so he would 'always remember' to give you a happy anniversary. I don't remember there being a food element to it, but with them you never know."

"Molly, can you help us reverse this?"

"If not, we'll make a trip to Diagon Alley."

* * *

In a candlelit room deep within Hogwarts, Severus poured after-dinner drinks for himself and his bride. "Leave it to a crew of bumbling Gryffindors to ruin my honeymoon."

Hermione made a noise of indignation that she didn't quite feel as she rose from her chair and situated herself on her husband's lap. "It will only take one Gryffindor to make your honeymoon all right again."

The next morning, she awoke to feel large hands caressing her body. "Are you okay, Severus?"

"Am I still on my honeymoon, Hermione?"

She rolled over to kiss him, then whispered, "Yes."

"Then I'm perfect."

* * *

THE END

I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, but this piece is Copyright Merrin O'Neill 2006


End file.
